Hermione's Secret
by horses1156
Summary: Hermione has a secret... Find out what it is in this fun one-shot


"Hey Hermione!" I heard my best friend Harry Potter exclaim

"Hey Harry." I replied with not nearly as much enthusiasm as my friend.

"Do you want to go to the library to study or something?" he questioned.

"Not today Harry, sorry. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." I explained.

"Oh, that's okay. See you later in the common room?" he replied uncertain about the last bit.

"Sure Harry, bye" I called over my shoulder, already on my way to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts. When I got to to his office though, I realised that I didn't have the password, and there was no one around to ask for the password! I was about to go ask a teacher for the password when the door opened and Professor Snape came out! I darted inside the stairwell before it could close on me.

"Ah, good evening Miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted me when I walked in, "You're mother is here to speak to you, if you don't mind. She is down by the lake."

Thanks Professor. I'll go see her now." I replied and hurried out of the office to see my mom.

"Mum!" I exclaimed when I saw her, "What are you doing here!?" Then I realised that she was crying. "What's the matter mum?" It took her a couple seconds to answer.

When she did answer she said, "You're father died in a terrible accident today honey. We both just stood looking at each other with shock and despair on our face. "I also have to tell you something that nobody besides the headmaster knows. Okay? This might not be the right time to tell you but you need to know, there will be a lot of people talking now that your father has died and you are old enough to know and hopefully understand."

"Yes mom" I replied. I was very curious as to what she needed to tell me.

"You aren't a muggleborn like you thought you were. I am not a muggleborn I am a pureblood witch and I also attended school here at Hogwarts but used a different name at the time. In my final year here at school I fell in love with a handsome and smart young man…..Tom Riddle, shortly after school was finished I became pregnant, with you. Tom was already starting to change and become involved in black magic and associating with people that I didn't want to be around or raise a child around so I disappeared before Tom even knew I was pregnant. I met your father and we fell in love and he raised you as if you were his own. He never knew that I was a witch and even once we realized your powers I kept the fact that I was a witch a secret, I needed to protect you. You are a pureblood witch Hermione and more importantly you are Lord Voldemort's Daughter.

The look of shock and disbelief spread over Hermione's face and than anger…..

"How could you do this to me! How could you keep this a secret! My life is a lie, don't you know that Harry is my best friend and now you are telling me that my real father is his worst enemy and is trying to kill him…. does Voldemort know about me?"

Hermione's mum looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "Well I don't know if he knows about you yet but he has found me and I think he had a hand in your father's accident!"

"Okay mom, I will owl you later, but for now when you go up to Dumbledore's office, could you tell him that I took a walk?" I asked my mom nicely.

"Of course sweetie. See you over the break." my mother replied sadly. With that we went our separate ways, and I went walking around the lake deep in thought.

" _How could a wizard that loved my mom as much as he did be so terrible."_ Was Hermione's last thought before she walked into Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong? Harry and Ron inquired when they saw I had been crying.

"My father died in a terrible accident today, I have a lot on my mind, so I am going to head up to bed. Night guys." I explained patiently, then headed up to bed, and crying myself to sleep. My dreams turned to nightmares which included my mom and Voldemort and waking up the next morning, I vowed to meet my real father. As I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, I realised that I had a secret that could never be told.


End file.
